


If you get captured, thats what could suck about being an Avenger

by Hawkeye1991



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Friendship, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Suspense, Thriller, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye1991/pseuds/Hawkeye1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton and Scott Lang are two dads spending the afternoon with their kids when they are suddenly ambushed and kidnapped. Can the Avengers once again assemble and save their team mates before Clint and Scott are lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Hi there I don’t know if this story is gonna go anywhere probably all depends on if anyone like it. But I had this idea for a bit and wanted to write a story about my two favourite characters in the MCU Scott Lang AKA Ant Man and Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye. With Civil War not too far way I am really excited to see how well these two play off each other, but thought I would give it my take and hopefully write more with these two.  
Will warn this story is not for the faint hearted and will have a lot off Clint and Scott being hurt XD

 

Chapter 1

An average human can take a maximum of 45 Dels of pain, seriously that is bullshit!!!!.  
And the average human male has around 5”5 litres off blood……Really!!!!!! Another lie otherwise how the fuck did these morons manage to literally redecorate the entire cell we are imprisoned in, just using two males paint tins and still keep enough in reserve to keep us breathing.

It was a mystery Scott really didn’t want to think about or even a question he never thought he would ever have to ponder. But being chained down to a wooden chair with an unconscious team mate in the same boat opposite and nothing but your own thoughts and straining sanity to keep you company. What else was there? “A small break from the torture I guess” Scott groaned to himself. He dropped his head to his chest as a small wave off nausea crept over him again and watched as small droplets off blood dripped from his mouth and collected on his trouser leg. ‘Another thing that is bullshit is having all your wisdom teeth forcefully pulled out.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head to try and make the world around him a bit clearer and get his bearings. He couldn’t give in to the pain again; surrender to this nightmare or to these monsters. He glanced over at his fellow captive who was slumped forward in his chair, only the chain around his torso keeping him from hitting the concrete floor. He had to think, had to escape, has to get Clint out, get them both safely back to their families. But what could he do he has was just a mortal man, no super shrinking suit to help get them out this time. Still, Scott was far from helpless he hated to admit because off his hatred for violence, he was a skilled fighter and despite his clumsy moments and jokey attitude he was extremely intelligent. Sometimes even giving Tony a run for his money.  
Ignoring the screaming pain that charged down his broken right shoulder Scott began to fumble with the chains that held his hand securely behind his back. He knew it was futile but it was better than not at least trying something. Scott hissed as the pain became white hot but desperation made him carry on. His struggles didn’t go unnoticed as the sound off the chains stirred the archer awake.

The loud groan that escaped Clint’s lips immediately stopped Scott’s actions and drew his attention to team mate. “ Clint…Hey Clint are you awake?”. Scott only response was more moaning and the archer rolling slightly side to side. But to Scott’s dismay this action and the sounds began to diminish as Clint was retreating back into deep unconsciousness. “ Clint, seriously man you need to wake up now”. But the dark haired man was met with nothing by silence. “Fuck me” Scott murmured under his breath. Without too much thought and trying to ignore the burning pain in his stomach Scott began to wiggle his feet out of his trainers to the point that only his toes were at the entrance of the shoes. “Sorry sleeping beauty but I need you wake if we have any chance of getting out of here alive” and with that Scott flicked the shoes in Clint’s direction making contact with his team mates left knee.

“Aahh” was Clint response at the sudden insult to his knee and at that moment Scott’s eyes widened and dawned on why he got such a quick response. “Oh shit I hit the wrong knee didn’t I, I’m so sorry” he apologized. Clint gritted his teeth and opened his eyes to look at his now concerned comrade. “ Yep definitely the fucked up one but no worries I got another one” replied the archer who was trying to get his breathing under control. Now more composed Clint looked more closely at Scott to assess the damage. He didn’t look to good, not fucking good at all. The young man had a monstrous left black eye and with the obvious green iris that has been dyed bright red, there was obviously a broken blood vessel. Dried blood coated his forehead and down his left cheek as well as the small trickles that still escaped his mouth. Clint knew about Scott’s broken shoulder but the most worrying sight was the multiple blood stains still seeping through and littering his light blue t-shirt.’ Why hasn’t the bleeding stopped?’

“Scott since I have been unconscious have they come back or done anything else to you?” Clint worrying said scared off the fact that while been asleep their captive may off returned and hurt Scott even more. That thought made Clint’s blood turn to ice, the thought that again he wasn’t there to protect the young man again, to try and draw their attention away from Scott and continue the torture on him. He has had his share off endless beatings, bones broken, being drugged, water torture and stabbed but unlike him Scott is not an agent. Clint has spent quite a few moments of his life being in situations like this and is trained to be able endure these sorts of torture methods. Many broken ribs is nothing new to Clint where as to Scott it will be unbelievable agony.

“No they haven’t come back yet, not since the last time we were both wake” Scott shakily replied. This information relaxed Clint’s mind a little but there was still the fact that Scott was still bleed excessively despite the brown haired man’s meeting and being slashed with knife finished hours ago before both himself and even Scott were knocked out.

“You look like shit by the way” Clint couldn’t stop a small smirk appearing on his face at Scott’s small attempt at trying to lighten the mood. “Right back at you Scott, you look like shit and your also fall off shit”. Scott let out a chuckle. “Well not the first time I have been told I’m full off shit”.

Suddenly at that moment the main door to their cell unlocked and swung open revealing the two Avengers main captor along with his two biggest gorilla flunkies. “I think you will find that you Scott are not as you put it full off shit but are in fact full off precious information I need”. The smartly dress man walked in and positioned himself in-between the two chairs the two captive were tired to. “But I will agree with you on this one, both your pretty little faces will look bad before I am finished with you”. Both men glad at their tormentor, if only looks could kill this guy would be a gory mess on the floor. “Untie me and I will show you how I can make an already ugly fucking face look like a baboon’s ass that has been flattened but a HGV” sneered the pissed off archer. “Now Barton what have I said to you before, that mouth off yours will get you into trouble”. Without warning the smartly dress man swung round and punched Scott square in his right eye. The young man hollowed out in pain, the world around him began to spin and new fresh blood seeped down his cheek and jawline. “You fucking bastard, when I get out of these” But Clint was immediately cut off.

“Don’t even bother Barton, you carry on and I will just have to punish Scotty here again” The man shouted back at Clint who in return growled in response. “The one who shouts their mouth off gets the other one punished and with you two you are both as bad as each other”

“Hang on that’s bullshit when did that become a rule, you have been torturing us for information”. Scott interrupted, he was then met with a toothy smile “Well guess what kiddies I am in charge and I decide what happens to you and at this moment both you need to shut up for a while.

Then at the click of the man’s fingers the two body guards each moved behind Clint and Scott and both placed a gag over their mouths. Despite both the Avengers protest the white material was secured tightly around the back off their heads. Seconds later both men felt sharp pricks in the back of their neck and the world around them began to tilt and fade into darkness. But not before they both heard their torturer say a few final words.

“Who likes field trips?” 

There we go I hope you liked it so far and I hope you don’t hate me too much for hurting Scott and Clint. If you can review that will be great :D  
Whooooooooooo Civil War!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys   
So will say I found this chapter really hard to write and I think you are going to be able to tell lol. I’m not too keen on it and literally my mind went into a complete blank on how to the get the event started but I did try and I have to move this story along so we can get to the good bits. :D  
Anyway I hope it’s not too bad and readable and also want to say sorry about the last chapter I didn’t proof read it before I uploaded it so I know there are a couple off mistakes lol 

 

Chapter 2

“I’m really going to meet Hawkeye, Daddy?” Squealed the excited Cassie as she jumped up and down much to her dad’s amusement. The two were walking down a side walk off a small rural town. “Yes peanut we are also meeting his son Cooper and his little girl Lila who is actually around your age” replied Scott as he grabbed his young daughter’s hand and smiled even more as Cassie began to skip along by his side. Scott loved moments like this, spending time with his little girl brought so much joy to him. He missed out so much while being in prison and ever since he became an official member off the Avengers it meant that every moment spent with Cassie were far more precious important. But finally he earned that look in his daughter’s eyes and that’s all what mattered.

“WOW if he is daddy too that means that you and him can be best friends and we can come and see them every time we come and visit grandma and grandpa” exclaimed Cassie who was more excited than ever at this new revelation.   
“You will have to ask Clint first if that’s OK but I am sure he will say yes” laughed Scott.

“Do you think Hawkeye will like me and his children will be my friends too” inquired Cassie who had now ceased skipping and was now casually walking along by her dads side. Scott looked down at his daughter with a puzzled look on his face “Off course peanut they will love you, remember you get your great charm and adorableness from you daddy”. Cassie laughed at her dads reply and gave his arm a long hug. At this point the pair had arrived outside a small café they both sat down at one off the vacant tables, Scott then looked down at his watch.

“Perfect timing they should be arriving anytime now” he began to look around to see if he could spot any sign of the trio. “Daddy can I have an ice cream I think if we have to wait for them we should have ice cream too pass the time” Scott turned back to Cassie who was giving him her usual look when she really wanted something and after years of training, perfected it “Really……..mmmmm well I think that is far. You want the usual sweetie”. 

“Yes please thankyou daddy” Cassie answered excitedly

“Coming right up” With that Scott winked at the little girl, got up from his seat and made his way over to the kiosk to place their order. He looked back at his daughter who in return smiled back at him. Moments later Scott returned to his seat holding his purchase and handed Cassie her snow cone before sitting back down himself.

“HEY SCOTT!!!”

Scott turned round to see Clint walk across the road towards them, he was holding the hand off another small young girl and in tow was a older brown haired boy casually walking on his right. Scott immediately got up from his chair to greet his team mate. “Hey man how have you been” Both men exchanged a hand shake and a quick man hug. The brunette minded so he didn’t cover his team mate in ice cream

“Yeah I’ve been great, been spending time with the wife and kids and just finished redesigning the dining room. Yourself?”  
“Yeah I’m good me and Cassie have been have been enjoying seeing my parents and as you can see eating ice cream” Scott responded and motioning down to his daughter who had somehow managed to wear more ice cream than eat it, the sight made both men chuckle. ‘Definitely Scott Lang’s kid’ Clint thought to himself. 

“Anyway this here is Cassie she has been excited all day to meet you” said Scott

“It’s nice to meet you too Cassie, I’m Clint and this here is Copper and Lila” the archer extended both arms so his hands were placed on his children s backs. “Kids this here is Scott and Cassie, Scott’s daughter”

“Hi Scott…Hi Cassie” Lila replied and excitedly waved her hand at the pair.

“Yeah Hi” Copper also smiled back. “Dad can we have an ice cream too” the young boy quickly inquired soon after.

The archer looked down at his son and then to his daughter who seemed to have gone to the same school of pulling the puppy dog face as Cassie. 

“Go on then” Clint gave in, he reacted into his jeans pocket and pulled out some change and held it out in his hand attempting to count it. “I don’t know how much you will need but” But Clint was immediately cut off by Copper reaching in a grabbing all off the money from his palm.

“That’s OK dad this should plenty” And within seconds both the archers kids were off, running straight for the kiosk.  
“WOW they are definitely your kids, they got your stealth down” Scott laughed as he looked over at Copper and Lila “ I would say they were more like their mother, likes spending my money” Clint replied with a smile. Soon Copper and Lila came back with their treats minus any change.

“So what’s the plan for today” questioned Scott who was handing Cassie a napkin so she could wipe her face and hands.  
“Was thinking an afternoon in the park, nice day, suns out might as well enjoy it are you happy with that kids?” Clint questioned looking at the three kids to see their reactions.

All three little faces lit up and agreeing that that was definitely a great plan and with that the group began their short journey to the park.

Soon they arrived at their location and all three kids made a mad dash to the playground which at the same time both men took their seats on a wooden bench. ‘Bit quiet I thought there would be more people around’ Clint thought to himself but the question was soon put to the back off his mind when his team mate began to talk.

“Thanks for meeting me today Cassie has been so eager to meet you all weekend”

“No problem, it’s good to see you and also Copper and Lila have been looking forward to meeting you both as well. They have been constantly talking about you and how it’s going to be so awesome to meet the Ant Man” Clint responded.

Scott chuckled “ Yeah Cassie has been the same she has constantly been going on about the amazing Hawkeye and how her life will finally be complete when she finally meets him in person” The archer burst out into a fit off laughter which in turn made Scott join him.

Suddenly out off know where Clint felt a huge pain hit the back off his head and the ground seemed to come rushing closer to his face, His hands and knees hit the floor with a loud thump.

“CLINT” bellowed Scott who jumped in horror but was then also hit across the side off his face. The stunned Scott was sent to the floor himself. He could feel his limbs turn to jelly and the world around him span a million miles an hour. Many hands than began to drag him away from Clint who had now received yet another hit to the head. The brunette was pinned but in desperation began lashed out and managed land a kick too one off the attacker but disorientation won out and it wasn’t long before he was quickly subdued again. Scott than began to hear the screams off the children from the playground. Looking up he saw the look off horror on their faces.

“DADDY!!!!!!” Cassie and Lila screamed in unison

“NO DAD!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAD!!!!” cried Copper who began to run towards them.

“KIDS RUN!!!!! RUN NOW GO GET HELP” screamed Scott “COPPER GET THE GIRLS OUT OFF HERE RUN NOW!!!!!!”

Copper immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at Scott in complete fear but seconds later he complied. Spinning round the young boy run back to Cassie and Lila, grabbing both their hands and much to both little girls protest and screaming they ran in the opposite direction. 

Clint in the meantime was still somehow semi awake and attempting to get back up much to the anger off the ring leader who had hold off Scott“ You fucking idiots you didn’t hit him hard enough, quick put The Hawk down”

Clint who was still in a venerable position had now began to recover from the blow, his inner SHIELD training began to kick in a quick motion turned around and put the first off the attackers who got to close into a deadly headlock. Seconds later with a quick twist off his arm a loud crunch echoed out and the man fell to the ground dead. This small victory didn’t last long when another blow was delivered to his skull and a hard kick to his rib but still he continued to fight.

“YOU BETTER SURRENDER HAWKEYE OR WE WILL KILL YOUR FRIEND” 

Looking up Clint gazed at Scott was being forced to stand up by two assailant one off which had a knife trained against his team mates throat. The archer could see the look off fear in Scott’s eyes but was trying his best not to show it.  
“Last chance are you going to comply and come with us or will your friends wind pipe be coming out. Your choice?”  
Clint glared daggers at the man threatening to kill his friend but taking a deep breath and looked at the ground the archer shook his head agreeing to comply. 

“CLINT DON’T” Scott bellowed but it was too late, the archer received one final punch to the head finally knocking him out cold. Seconds later Scott was met by the same fate, with a swift hit to his temple the brunette went limp in his attacker’s arms.  
“Tie them up and make sure they can’t communicate when they wake up, we can’t have them talking with each other during the trip”

Following their leaders instructions the other men began tying both Clint and Scott’s hand behind their back with zip ties and firmly placed duct tape on both their mouths. The two Avengers were then picked up and carried to an awaiting van which was waiting in the clearing.

Clint and Scott were roughly thrown into the back before the doors were slammed shut. Two off the kidnappers jumped into the front seat as the leader and the other remaining attacker got into a waiting black Cadillac. Immediately both vehicles pulled away with speed and out of sight. 

Well there we go I hope it wasn’t to rushed but hopefully the other chapters are a lot better.  
I have finished writing the next two chapters and a chapter 5 is half way done :D  
Thanks again guys and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The first thing that Clint noticed when he slowly began to stir from the black hole off unconsciousness was the dull throb that pulsated the back off his skull and the hays off dotted colour as his eyes tried to readjust to try and make sense off the world around him. The archers brain than began to register that he wasn’t alone as the blurry silhouette in front of him became more clearer. He saw Scott lying on his stomach right beside him with his head facing and only cm’s from Clint’s own. He could see the young man had also been gagged with silver duct tape and judging by the way his arms were positioned had them tired behind his back.

Looking more closely at Scott’s face Clint could see a nasty purple bruise covering the left side off his forehead and temple which had a small trickle off dried blood coming from his hairline. Taking a moment Clint then began to listen to Scott’s shallow but steady breathing and watch the rise and fall off his diagram. ‘You are gonna have one hell of a headache when you wake up but hopefully that’s all’

The archer swallowed a small amount of salver he had he had built up in his mouth he knew any head injury could result in a concussion but at this moment Clint needed to begin focusing on the rest of the situation if they had any chance off escape and with that he began to test what sort off state his was in. The young blonde started canvas the space and listening out to see if there was anyone else present. Scanning around he couldn’t see anyone but judging by the noise and vibrations both Avengers were definitely in the back off a moving van. It must be traveling at quite a speed for the reason the ride was smooth and the absence of braking. The only other thing he could see was a small glass hatch which separated them from the driver. Either these guys were very stupid leaving them alone unattended or very confident that their captives weren’t going anywhere.

Given the current situation he couldn’t really so much thanks to his restrains and current positioning being on his front. He could move but that could draw unwanted attention to himself and with Scott being still unconscious would make his team mate a venerable target. He couldn’t form a plan with him either because off the young brunette being out of it and even if he weren’t the gags they both had over their mouth’s made communication impossible. Weighing up their options the archer decided that sitting tight for now was the best plan and maybe a chance might present itself later. 

At that moment Clint heard a small murmur which drew his attention immediately back to Scott who was beginning to come round. He could see his eyes lightly flutter but then scrunch up again. A louder moan this time escaped Scott’s lips as his senses began flooding him. Shaking his head Scott then attempted to move his arms forward but suddenly stopped when he realized he couldn’t. His eyes went wide as panic began to set in and within seconds he thrashed around in a desperate attempt to get free. Scott tried to scream out but because off the duct tape the noise only came out in muffles.

Clint realized that Scott hadn’t noticed his presence because off his panicking and confusion, he began muffling too then in a swift motion extended his right leg to the side and made contact with Scott’s to get his attention to him. He needed to get him to calm down before their kidnappers realized that they were awake if they haven’t already.

Scott’s gaze finally rested on Clint and their eyes locked, the archer could clearly see the fear in his team mates diluted eyes and his breathing coming in quick panicked gasps. Shaking his head and mumbling through the gag, Clint started to inhale and exhale slowly in an attempt to get Scott to copy his actions and stop him from hyperventilating. Luckily the brunette understood and began to copy, keeping in sync with Clint’s breathing pattern until he was back in control.

While Clint didn’t take his eyes of his team mate Scott’s head scanned the area to try and make sense on what was happening to him. But when it finally registered he let out a deep frustrated sigh and focused back on Clint who wore a soft expression on his face. He couldn’t speak but Scott understood Clint was telling him to keep calm.

Suddenly the van swerved to the left sending the two men violently flying forward into the vehicle wall head first. The impact caused both Avengers to cry out in pain as their skulls hit the cold hard metal, they didn’t have time to recover as the van suddenly slammed on its brakes sending them both this time into the drivers wall. 

Scott’s hit first with Clint not far behind, he crashed into the young brunette with force causing Scott to again cry out but then desperately try and get the oxygen back into his lungs that were being compressed by the weight off the other Avenger. Fear began to radiate over Scott when he discovered he couldn’t get air to pass through his nose either and with his lungs completely deflated was quickly suffocating.

A dazed Clint who was unaware, moaned and could feel his head swimming. The world round him was once again distorted and spinning, for that moment he couldn’t make sense on what was happening until his gaze fell on Scott who seemed to be making strange gurgling sounds. Horror stuck the archer when he realized that he was the cause off Scott being starved off oxygen and quickly rolled off him causing a wave off nausea to creep in. The archer could feel the bile rise up his sternum and feel his mouth ‘Shit I’m going to choke’

Taking a deep breath Clint swallowed the foul content back into his stomach and winced when it hit. He then craned his head to Scott who to his horror was till gurgling and was now turning blue, his team mate’s eyes were wide with panic and he could now clearly see the huge amount of blood coming out of his nose.

‘Fuck his nose is broken…and he can’t breathe with his mouth taped’ Clint wildly began screaming through his gag and thrash his entire body in a desperate attempt to draw now needed attention. His efforts didn’t go unnoticed as within seconds the door of the van swung open revealing the four armed individuals from earlier. 

“Well I think we can assume Hawky Boy is awake`” chucked one off the assailants. Ignoring the comment Clint again thrashed around wildly and motioning his head towards Scott who war now barely conscious and within that moment his eyes rolled into the back off his head and fell unconscious. 

Clint screamed out in panic but then felt two pairs off hands grab him and roughly pin him to the floor. Every instinct and years on SHIELD training told him to hit out and fight but in this moment he needed the bad guys help. Looking over Clint could see the other two men standing over Scott’s lifeless body.

“Fuck why is he blue….and shit he isn’t breathing either “with that the questioning assailant bent down and put his hand on Scott’s neck to check for a pulse only to discover there wasn’t one.

“Shit sir I can’t find a pulse think he’s dead” The man looked up at his boss.

“Give his CPR….bring him back now. The boss wants Lang alive, he would have are fucking heads if we came back with a corpse” With that the duct tape was ripped from Scott’s mouth and the CPR began.

Clint watched nervously hoping that it wasn’t to late to save his friend. It seemed like an eternity but suddenly Scott gasped out, took a huge gulp off air and started coughing wildly to try and get the oxygen into his starved lungs. Scott’s broken nose meanwhile didn’t go unnoticed by either the man who administered CPR or even the leader. “Put his nose back into place while you are there, we can’t have him dying to early on us”

“Right Sir” Scott’s nose was then pitched by the man kneeling down and in a swift motion cracked his broken nose back into place allowing the airways to reopen. The brunette cried out in excruciating pain but immediately passed out again.

Clint who had been watching the whole situation was finally able breathe a sigh of relief. But that moment was short lived when a sharp pain hit the back off the archers head and the familiar darkness off unconsciousness consumed him all over again.

Please Review XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clint woke with a sudden jolt but his face scrunched back up when the all too familiar pain off his head screaming at him, it was a pain that the archer never quite got used to no matter how many times he had been in this exact same situation.

The only difference this time round was the company he was keeping; he could see Scott still tired up and unconscious a few meters away lying on his side. His face was pale and smeared with dried blood but at least from what Clint could see the huge nose bleed had stopped. As for himself the archer was aware that he still had the duct tape strapped across his mouth and looking down at his form could see the matching zip ties around his ankles ‘Great still can’t talk, can’t move and I have a half dead Scotty.

These guys are not making thing easy for me’. Shaking his head Clint began to realize again how much his head actually hurt hurt and how nauseas he was feeling. He didn’t know what sort of state or injuries he had obtained during the whole ordeal but judging by his symptoms and the amount off blows to the head he had received, concussion was a massive probability. 

Slowly as he could to not exacerbate his symptoms even more Clint `began to crane his head around the room to observe where they had been placed now. The pair was definitely in a large concrete cell, no windows, no furniture and the only way in or out was a large metal door. There was a small dangling light bulb above their head which was the only source of lighting and to the far wall behind Scott were a few shackling chains attacked from the ceiling, it didn’t take rocket science for Clint to know that at some point him and Scott would have that to look forward to.

Clint needed to focus whatever these guys had in store for them it wasn’t going to be pretty, he knew how much he could take with all his years of training. Heck it came with every job he had, he was so used to being battered and beaten on a regular basis it was a miracle he was still breathing. Scott on the other hand was far from being trained to handle long periods off torture; he wasn’t weak far from it. The guy was skilled; he could take a hit, get back up and fight back even harder. Clint new first hand when him and Lang did their training together and when they went on missions, but this was different. Scott would not be able to fight back or defend himself. He knew that the kidnappers would use this to their advantage and make Scott their personal punching bag to get information from him. Clint also knew that it would work the other way in which they would torture him to get Scott to spill his guts. But what made it worse that the archer knew that like him Scott also has a smart a smart mouth and would probably use it to divert their kidnappers attention to himself to spare him as much pain as possible. Lang was smart but at the same time not the brightest when it came to engaging his brain before he spoke. It was a characteristic that Clint could relate to because he was guilty of it himself, maybe that’s why the pair got along so well and wasn’t just for the fact they were both dads.

Clint then began to think off his kids and the look of terror they had when this dyer situation began. This wasn’t supposed to happen; he spent all their lives trying to keep them separate from this part off his life. Keep them safe from the villains who would no doubt harm them to make them pay for his actions. Even little Cassie, a small girl who like his own son and daughter will be forever carrying scars by this traumatic experience and all because he wasn’t quick enough to save her dad from the bad guys. Clint had failed big time, he let his guard down and as a result he and Scott were captured and quite possibly will never make it back home. But the archer needed to think positive and not give up. Now that these kidnappers knew about both his and Scott’s family what’s to stop them from going after them, he need to get them both out as to protect their families. He just hoped that the kids did manage to escape and make the call for help.

Suddenly Clint heard the familiar groans off his team mate, turning his head he saw him beginning to stir. Scott’s was rolling his head in discomfort as the true reality of his pain came back to him.

“Awwwwwww man I think I need more than orange slices this time..Fuck me I hurt “breathed Scott. The brunettes eyes suddenly shot open and he began rotating his jaw.

“Hey I can ta……” But was cut off when a huge coughing fir began taking his breath away and causing Scott’s entire body to tremor by the onslaught of pain. “s…or…t oo…fff” his voice came out in chokes.

After a few seconds a panting Scott was able to get his breathing back under semi control, he turned his head and looked directly at Clint who in turn was looking at him. From what Scott could see the archer didn’t look to good, he was pale and had a scary amount of blood matting his dark blonde hair and coving the majority off his forehead. He had a monstrous right black eye which was accompanied by numerous gashes littering his temple and cheek and annoyingly the duct tape was still present.  
“Clint buddy are you ok?....Stupid question you can’t answer” Scott’s voice was very strained.

The archer rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smirk at Scott’s comment, he was glad the brunette was wake and seemed to be ok, in a strange way he was beginning to miss is goofy fellow Avengers company. Grasping the more serious issue at hand he also needed Scott to be awake to help begin to make a plan of action. The archer started muffling sentences at Scott to try and communicate with him. Scott looked at him in confusion trying to work out what Clint was trying to say. 

“Clint I have know idea what you are saying” This response made Clint muffle even louder and motion his head to get Scott to come to him “Hang on dude calm down I will come to you…..See if we can get that tape off you” With that Scott began to compose himself and taking a deep breath he painfully started crawling towards Clint.

‘Finally on board with the memo’ Clint thought to himself.

Eventually and resulting in sheer discomfort Scott reached Clint’s side gasping, for a few of seconds the brunette laid still to get him breathing back under control. “ OK right ummmmm that was painful” panted Scott who then looked at Clint.  
“Now let’s get that gag off” He then readjusted himself so that his face was only inches away from Clint’s “OK now Clint this is going to be a bit weird sorry, but I need you talking buddy” The archer stared at him with a somewhat confused expression and with that Scott leaned forward and began to try and pray the top corner of the tape with his teeth.

‘Oh god Scott seriously, most people would try to at least use their hands first’ Clint screamed in his head but still tried to remain as still as possible. Eventually Scott managed to get the corner to come loose and started slowly and carefully peeling the material away, the action made Scott pant and lungs hurt extremely but still he continued until it finally came away.   
Scott’s head slumped onto Clint’s shoulder, the duct tape still hanging from his mouth and sticking to his chin. The archer let out a huge siy and began flexing his jaw to get the motion back. “Thanks man”

“No problem it’s good to finally hear your voice again” responded the young brunette whose head was still leaning against Clint’s shoulder. “

“Happy to hear my pretty voice too, started missing it myself” The remark made both men chuckle. “Well I also must admit Barton you have the bluest off eyes I have ever seen”. Both Avengers again started chuckling at the random banter they were having.

“Very flattering Lang and compliments to your unbelievable green eyes too but sorry I’m married” Clint smirked and then looked at Scott. “But one question wouldn’t it off been easier if you just turned your back to me and used your hands would off saved you the trouble off having duct tape stuck to your tongue?”

Scott began to slide back and try and spit out the tape but to no avail, it was now securely attacked to his lower mouth and chin. The brunette huffed in frustration knowing now the material wasn’t going anywhere. “I honestly never thought off doing it that way, using my mouth was the first idea that came into my head”

As the moment off humour passed, for a few seconds silence once again filled the cell as the seriousness off the situation started drawing on both Avengers. “ You have a plan on how we are going to get out off this?” questioned Scott.

“Not yet but working on I, might have to sit tight for now until an opportunity presents itself or hopefully till back up arrives” replied Clint in his more normal serious tone.

“You hoping the kids got away alright and got a destress signal out” Scott inquired. 

“Hopefully yes otherwise I hate to admit it we might be a bit strewed, But in the meantime Scotty I need you to keep your head down and not draw to much attention to yourself. These guys are going to hurt you a lot but I will try and keep their attention more on me for as long as possible OK. But when it comes to them torturing me to get you to talk, whatever you do don’t give in…..understand”

Scott’s mouth became agape and stared baffling at Clint “Hang on man I’m not going to sit back and watch you receive my share off the beatings……That shit ain’t happening” The archer let out a frustrated breath, he knew Lang was stubborn and trying to persuade him to listen to his instructions was probably a complete waist off time but he had to be persistent because in the end it would more than likely result in Scott getting killed.

“Look Scott you need to listen to me, this is a serious situation we are in and the best thing you can do to help is keep that mouth off yours shut when these shitheads are around” The archer could slowly feel his patience running a bit thin.  
“Hey I’m not a child you know, we are the same age so don’t think I’m some useless, weak punk kid who can’t handle himself” Scott angrily shot back.

“Lang seriously why are you so stubborn, first off I never said you are weak I implied you have a big mouth, secondly I am actually 4 months older than you and thirdly this is not my first rodeo. I know what people like this are capable off and I need to keep you as safe as I can…..Please Scott just listen to what I am saying and…..” But Clint was immediately cut off by the sudden loud clanging off the metal door which drew both captives attention.

Seconds later the door swung unlocked and swung open revealing the faces off their captors . There stood a tall, well dressed bald headed man who was accompanied by two what could only be described as Mexican wrestlers with guns. Their sheer size dominated everything near them and even made their extremely tall boss look like a dwarf.

“Oh Shit” said Clint under his breath but continued to stare at the newest arrivals.

“Well Well Well you are both finally awake, you should know me Barton I don’t like to be kept waiting” The bald headed man tutted.

Scott’s expression changed from a scowl to a look off confusion as he began to look back and forth between Clint and their kidnapper. “Hang on Clint do you know this guy?”

“Actually yes he does Scott and ironically we both have something in common as well” The tall man spoke up. The brunette’s confusion deepened but was beginning to be accompanied by fear.

“We do ….oh god look man if you somehow lost your job because off the whole Vista Corpe incident I am very sorry but word of advice you should off thought about that before you started working for a complete scumbag” The remark made the tall man bust into a loud yet sinister laugh which made Scott’s skin crawl.

“Quirky sense of humor I like it but not quite. You see not that long ago Scott you took out someone who was actually very dear to me” The young brunette’s mouth was once again agape, fear was beginning to rap around his entire body making his blood turn cold. He didn’t like where this was going but looking more closely at their captor he couldn’t believe that he didn’t notice before, the resemblance was unbelievable and scary.

“I am William Cross the cousin off the late great Darren Cross”

 

There we go another chapter done and finished I hope it was OK  
Bit off a back story I chose William Cross because I thought he would be a great villain. He sort off does tie Scott and Clint together because in the comic he was Crossfire, an adversary to both Ant Man and Hawkeye. He was also Darren Cross’s cousin so thought that because Scott killed Darren, William would have good reason to want revenge on him.   
Will have to do a bit off research on Hawkeye’s and Crossfire’s run in coz I’m not too familiar but I know they have done. It is something I would like to add in and make a back story into how Clint has defeated William and want to go after him as well.  
There were also two references I threw


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

“Whoa Whoa slow down Laura, calm down what has happened?” Steve spoke into the mobile phone he had to his ear, a worried expression plastered his face.

“Clint and his friend Scott he went to meet today with the kids, they were attacked by some men and ….OH MY GOD I don’t what I’m gonna!!!!” Laura screamed in response down her phone as she sat at her kitchen table. Her left arm hugged around Cooper who was sat next to her, burying his head into his mums chest and sobbing.

“ It’s going to be OK Laura we will find them just calm down for me, are the kids aright and are they with you now” Steve quickly butted in.

Laura took a deep breath to compose herself “Yes the kids are safe and all here, even Scott’s little girl is with me as well” The petite woman took her gaze off the table surface and looked into the other room. On the sofa laid both Lila and Cassie who were both peacefully sleeping, topping and tailing each with other with a pink blanket traipsed over them. 

“The girls are both sleeping, took a while but they have finally dozed off and Cooper is right here with me” she looked down at her son, rubbing his arm to give the young boy some comfort.

“OK good now I need some more information from you can you tell me exactly what happened or do you think Cooper will be able to help if he is up too it” Steve questioned.

“I’m not sure….Cooper sweetie?” Laura rubbed on the small boys arm even harder which made him look up at his mum. His eyes were completely bloodshot with fresh tear littering his face. “ Do you think you can talk to Captain America for me and tell him exactly what happened, I can put the phone on loud speaker if it will make it easier for you”

“Can I have it on loud speaker” Cooper sniffed and with that Laura pressed the speaker button and put the phone down on the table in front of them.

“OK Steve you are on loudspeaker Copper is going to explain what happened to you” Said Laura  
“Well done son you are being very brave. Now tell me in your own words what you can remember” Steve’s soft voice came through the phone.

Cooper let out another sniff and then began to explain “We were at the park with dad and his friend and me, Lila and Cassie were playing in the playground together. Dad and Scott were sitting on the bench watching us and then some men came” The young boy began sobbing as he spoke.

“It’s OK Copper, your dad will be OK” Steve voice again came from the phone. Taking a deep breath Cooper continued  
“They came out off know where and started hitting dad and Scott a lot, I tried to help….I was running to help them but Scott told me too get Lila and Cassie away and get help so I did” there was then a long pause “ I should off stayed I should off tried harder and help but….. I ran away, I’m sorry” At this point Cooper broke down, he couldn’t hold back the flood of tears as the whole ordeal finally hit hard. Laura wrapped both her arms around the small boy and began to sob herself. It was killing her to know the amount off grief her son was feeling and couldn’t take his pain away. 

“You have nothing to sorry for you were so brave and did the right thing, you got your sister and Cassie to safety and that was really important your dad will be really proud of you and don’t worry we will find him and bring him home. Promise” Steve reassured the young boy. “OK son I now need to now speak to your mother for a minute”

Cooper rubbed his nose with his jumper sleeve and got up from his seat “OK” his voice came out in a small murmur  
Laura patted her son on his back watched as he pushed back his chair so he could stand. “Could you go in the other room for me sweetie and look after Lila and Cassie for me, I’ll come join you in a minute” Cooper shook his head in agreement and made his way into the other room without a word.

Once he was sat in the chair opposite the sofa that housed his little sister and Cassie. Laura picked up the phone, taking it off loudspeaker and putting it to her ear. “OK Steve your off loudspeaker now” 

“Laura I don’t want to worry you but I don’t think it would be the best idea for you and the kids bot to stay there, not until the whole situation is sorted, in the meantime I am going to send for you all and bring you but to the Avengers facility until this is all over ” Steve said in a calm but still serious tone. 

Laura bit her lip and shook her head as she listened to what the Super Soldier was saying to her. “I understand but what about Cassie will she be coming to or do you want me too somehow get her to her grandparents’ house or even find a way to contact her mum or something?”

“No the best thing for her is to comes to, no one in Scott’s family know about him being on the team and we don’t know who is still around. I will contact Hope Van Dyne who is Scott’s girlfriend and inform her with what’s happened. At least then Cassie will have a similar face with her”. Steve replied.

Listening to the man at the other end off the phone Laura then began to pinching the bridge off her nose, still trying to process what was happening “OK” she answered back.

“Good in the meantime lock the doors and don’t answer them to anyone OK, I will be sending my team mate Sam Wilson to get you. He will inform me when he arrives and I will call you too let you know he’s there” the voice again came through the phone again. “And Laura……I promise you Clint will be OK we will find him and bring him home safely. I never go back on my word”  
At this point the grieving woman finally broke down and let the tears she had been holding back finally re flow. “ Please do Steve I need him, the kids need their father and Cassie needs her dad too . You’ve gotta find them and bring them home, back where they belong”

Whoooo Another chapter down many more to go hopefully :D  
Please Please Please review I need to know if anyone is reading this and if it worth continuing  
Thankyou :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Now who wants to bleed first? It’s a hard decision to make considering I hate both off you equally” 

Both Clint and Scott were now tried to wooden chairs than had been bolted to the floor and put in position so both Avengers were facing each other. William paced up and down the center eyeing both men as he went. “ We could take the easy option, let us go than we can all go home and forget the whole thing I would really like that decision” said Scott who’s response was met by mad stare from Clint.

William stopped in front of Scott and bent down so their eyes were level with each others “Cute but not an option you see I have a real kick out of seeing people bleed” The remark made a shiver run down Scoot’s spine but he didn’t show how much this guy was actually scaring him. “ I think you seriously need to consider choosing a new hobby”

Their captor again began to laugh and shook his head before looking back at the brunette “ And I think that duct tape hanging from your mouth although funny is really distracting, you trying to impersonate the crazy frog or something” With that William reached up and roughly yanked the tape from Scott’s mouth cause him to yelp out by the sudden action and also by the fact the top layer of skin on his tongue, lip and chin had been ripped away.

“Hey scumbag you think you are tough attacking a defenseless man when he can’t fight back. Come over here and face me I will knock that fucking stupid grin off your face or are you still the sniveling worm I remember” barked Clint who began fighting against his bounds. William turned and grinned at Clint; slowly the man walked back in the center of the pair but didn’t take his eyes off the archer.

“I’m tempted Hawkeye very very tempted but unfortunately this time I will have to decline your offer because as they say blood is thicker than water” The villain turned and make his way back over to Scott much to the protests off Clint “ Fuck you Cross come here and face me you fucking douchebag.   
“Now now my dear boy it will soon be your turn just have a little patience and plus I have a few questions I need you to answer for me first” At this point William was completely standing over the defenseless Scott, wide eyed the Avengers could only stare up in complete terror. His entire body was numb and his heart felt like it was going to burst out off his chest at any given second. ``You’ve gone a bit quiet Scotty boy I hope I didn’t accidentally rip out you entire tongue when I took the duct tape off you” laughed William.

“Now let’s begin I am thinking we should start this as clean as possible to begin with and then work are way up to more gruesome measure” William turn and walked over to a cart that had been brought in at the same time as the chairs had and on it were a wide variety of tools. Scanning his hand over the instruments William finally settled on and picked up a white towel, casually he walked back over to Scott with it and motioning to one off his body guards in the process. The guard complied and left the room.

“Now this is how this is going to work, Clint you will already know the rules. You answers some very important question I have while Scott here sits back looking pretty”. With that Cross grabbed a handful off Scott’s hair and forcing his head back and then covering his entire face with towel. Scott protested and began frailing but his head was held down in an iron grip.

“Cross seriously you do this and I swear to god I will kill you” bellowed Clint who verbal warning fell on death ears. At that moment the guard that was sent out had returned but this time was carrying a large barrel off water which at the top of the case had a rubber pipe coming out of it. Positioning himself behind Scott and his boss the guard lifted the barrel more comfortably into the crook off his arm and held the pipe upwards, waiting for his orders.

“Now Barton tell me, I know Fury is not dead I want to know his location” questioned Cross but was met by Clint’s usual comment “Go fuck yourself”

With that pipe was brought down and water quickly rushed out, soaking the towel that covered Scott’s face. The young man began thrashing wildly as the water leaked its way down his nose and throat travelling its way into his lungs. He spluttered and tried in vain to gulp down air but only succeeded in breathing and swallowing more water. Scott’s felt as though a wild fire had been started in his throat and chest, the shear agony was becoming unbearable. He could hear voices but couldn’t make out which one belonged to who, his vision was becoming dotty and then began to see the darkness around his vision creeping in more and more. Lang couldn’t hold on much longer he was pretty much drowned and his fighting movement were becoming less instead being replaced by his body convulsing, his life was quickly slipping away. Suddenly the towel was ripped from his face and the hand holding his hair focused head forwards. Scott immediately coughed violently expelling what looked like gallons of water from his lungs into the floor. Scott gasped violently to get much needed oxygen back into his water logged lungs but only succeeded in coughing and gasping even more, eventually though he was able to get his respiratory system back in semi control.

“That was 30 seconds not bad for your first round Scott and considering I think you exhaled at the exact same moment the water was poured on you it was good. “A tooth grin was plastered over Williams face he then turned his face and looked back at Clint who was glaring daggers at the villain. “Still though it will be great to see if you could exceed Barton impressive 4 minutes…….he maybe small but god he definitely has a decent set off lungs in him. Not just when it comes to holding his breath but also shouting his mouth off” William began making his way over towards the tired up archer and coming down to his eye level, gave his cheek a hard pat with every word he spoke “Don’t…You….Bar..ton”

Suddenly a completely pissed off Clint lashed out and bit down on Cross’s hand making the villain scream out in agony and begin punching him across the face. But the blonde headed archer only increased the pressure on the limb and desperation immediately consumed William making him punch harder but still to no avail, Clint still wouldn’t let go. By this point the body guard who was stood by the door rushed over to assist his boss and grabbed Clint’s nose, pinching it shut.

“You fucking idiot, that’s not going to work brake his jaw…..BREAK HIS FUCKING JAW” William screamed.

The bodyguard complied and moved his hand down and under Clint’s jaw, pressing his fingers into his skin firmly in an iron grip. Seconds later and with a quick twist off his wrist the bodyguard pushed hard on the archers jaw until a loud crack echoed throughout the cell along with a blood curdling scream, Clint finally let go off the hand. 

Cross jumped back away from the tied up archer, cradling his injured appendage which was already beginning to bruise. Blood leaked from the puncher marks around his thumb and palm and steadily flow down his wrist. The villain breathed through his nose heavily as he stared down at his hand the anger radiating though his body turning his face red with rage. He slowly turned his head towards Clint who head was slumped forward and rocking side to side, blood clearly spewing from the many cuts and gashes from his face and now broken mouth which freely dripped into his lap and the floor round him.

William’s body shook and then an explosion off anger erupted like a volcano. He charged over to Clint and square punched him in the stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of him. The archer gasped out by the sudden blow and began panting to get the oxygen back into his body. He didn’t have the chance to recover as more punches were delivered without mercy. After another 10 blows to his torso Clint was like a fish out of water, gasping for air he just couldn’t get back in.

Cross grabbed a large chunk off Clint’s hair to hold his head up “How you are still alive Barton is beyond me but trust me when I say that will definitely change” a smug look then made it’s way onto William’s face as he stared down at the gasping archer. “ I will give you this though I should off learnt from last time not to get to close when you are in this sort off mood” 

There was then a long pause as both men stared each other down before Cross continued “ But trust me when I say this Barton I am going to make you suffer…..slowly…. painfully and grief stricken” Moving to the side so that Clint could see Scott who was nearly recovered from his near drowning, he could see his team mate frozen with terror, not able so speak just stare back at him. 

“How does it feel Barton knowing that I am in complete control of his future and you can’t do shit to stop me while I slowly and gruesomely end him, the same goes for you. But don’t get me wrong I’m not venting my frustration on what you have done onto him; he has a lot to pay for himself” Cross said in a very sinister voice, he didn’t take his eyes off Scott also and observed as the young brunette shook with fear which satisfied him.

“Anyway we need to get back on track, you both understand there isn’t much time in the day” William let go off Clint’s hair and walked back towards Scott who began to panic and thrash about in his chair knowing what was to come again.  
“OK I reckon we should go for 40 seconds this time and work are way up from there, good plan?” William pulled a small handkerchief from his pocket and started wrapping it round his injured hand which had now stopped bleeding. He looked up at his other body guard who was situated next to Clint and waved him over. “Well coz of Barton so kindly biting me Raph here will have to hold down his head instead, sorry Scotty his hands are not as soft as mine”

“Fuck off you maniac and go to hell” Scott spat back as the newly named Raph grabbed his head and forced it back  
“Whoa Scott language, you don’t talk for ages and then all off a sudden you start swearing at me, where are your manners boy” Cross laughed down Scott who’s fear seemed to all off a sudden be replaced by anger.

“Anyway like I said I would love to do this all day but I do have other commitments” The villain then grabbed the towel that was still soaked with water and held it above the young brunettes head.

“I would breathe in now if I were you Scott remember its 40 not 30 this time” With that the towel was again dropped onto Scott’s face and the torture process began all over again.

Here we go another chapter down and finished.

Not sure when I will write the next chapter, the reason these ones got out quickly was because I already had stuff written down and kept on top off it. But will see how much response this story gets so far and then start writing if people do like it :D  
Please Review Thankyou :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clint didn’t know how long him and Scott had been left alone for. Sitting in this sort off prison with only your thoughts and pain to keep you company does mess up a person’s sense of time, but judging by how soaked Scott was it couldn’t off been that long. Apart from his hair which was still a bit damp and mattered, it was beginning to dry but the young brunettes clothes were still completely wet through. He was again unconscious with his head slumped into his right shoulder. Clint could hear the obvious rattling in Scott’s chest as he strained to breathe properly and see the ongoing tremors pulsating through his body due to the coldness and probably shock.

Flashback

“90 seconds Barton do you really think he can carry on doing this before it kills him?” William said sternly at the archer but kept looking down at Scott who was thrashing violently in the seat he was chained too. Loud gurgling could be heard from under the towel placed over his face, water again being mercilessly poured onto the fabric.

“No he fucking can’t you piece off shit, why don’t you get it into you fucking brain I don’t know where Fury is I’m retired I don’t fucking know anything” Clint’s words came out slurred but painful wails due to his broken jaw.

“Don’t bullshit me Barton I know, you know where he is . I know he was involved in evacuating those Sikovian’s when that robot decided to make a floating island” Cross frustratingly spat back. “ And if you are retired why were you involved in that scrap between Stark and Rodgers, it’s not a good idea lying to me when I have eyes everywhere telling me something different”  
“It’s the truth you dipshit I honestly don’t know anything, just fucking stop you are going to kill him” the last part off Clint’s response came out in more off a plea. It was an unnatural thing for the archer to begin showing his enemy any sort of emotion apart from sarcasm or anger but it was getting harder and harder to control the frustration and fear he had for Scott under control. This didn’t go unnoticed by Cross and it brought a spin chilling smiling to his face. Looking down at Scott he could see that his thrashing had been replaced with convulsions.

“Stop”

Flashback Ends

Clint’s trail off thought was interrupted by the loud clang off the door unlocking and swinging open, allowing William and his henchman to enter. Looking at the two men Cross frowned when his eyes landed on Scott.

“Really he’s still asleep what a lazy kid we have here” Cross smirked and shook his head “Donald do the honors and wake him up” With that the second newly names henchman walked over to Scott and slapped him across the face.

“AHH FUCKING WHAT HEY!” Scott immediately screamed out by the impact to his cheek. Jolting awake he wildly scanned around the room in confusion but stopped when he saw the many pairs off eye that were on him. Groaning the young brunette’s head finally caught up with him as the spinning, nausea and burning pain in his chest presented itself.

“Good now that you are rested and the gangs all here let’s move on to the next step” William smiled and rubbed his hands together in excitement. “And the good news is Barton it your turn”. 

“Go fuck yourself you physio” Clint spat back as he glared daggers at the chuckling villain who was walking over to the large tool table. Just like before he traced his hand over the many tools, deciding which one was his favorite in that moment. His mind was made when he spotted the sander. “Whoooo this one looks good I don’t think we have ever used this before so it will be a new experience for the both off us” Cross picked up the item and turned around to reveal the archer’s chosen torture device “And it’s portable happy days”

Both Clint and Scott stomachs dropped knowing what was about to happen and how that was going to be used. Fear building up in the very core of both Avengers more so obvious in Scott who was obviously shaking and breathing hard through his nose. Clint who was better at hiding his fear just stared daggers at Cross who was now walking toward Clint, sander in hand and taking his opposition in front of him.

“Now listen closely Scott it is your turn to answer some questions for me, no bullshit coz it will just make the pain worse for Barton understand” said William who didn’t take his focus off Clint.

“I don’t understand actually !!I don’t have any information worth knowing about and if you are going to ask me where this Fury guy is I have no idea who the fuck that is. Maybe it’s worth checking the WWE Performance Center coz if I had to guess he sounds like a pro wrestler” Scott replied in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

“ Hahaha you never let me down when it comes to saying something funny, to be honest I’m not actually sure if you are being sarcastic or if you are just generally as stupid as you look” laughed Cross. “Anyway we can’t get distracted now, Raph I need you secure his legs and hold Barton in place while you Donald can have the first round of playing with the sander” With the shake of their heads both men complied, Cross handed the tool to the bodyguard while the other pulled out a zip tie out off pocket and bent down in front of Clint’s legs to put the tie on.

Unfortunately for Raph the archer wasn’t too fond off that idea and in a swift motion lashed out and kicked the henchman square in the face with his knee. The sudden action caused man’s nose bone to shatter instantly and blood splattered everywhere. Raph screamed out in agonizing pain and immediately grab his now bleeding and broken appendage. Being off guard in that second made it easy for Clint to again lash out and grab the henchman by the neck using his legs and place him in a choke hold.

Clint was so pumped with adrenaline he failed to notice what William was doing until he heard the villain clear his throat. Looking up the archer saw Cross pointing a gun straight at Scott. “Carry on Barton and test me, I will happily put a bullet in him your choice”

The archer growled and reluctantly let go off the man’s neck causing the henchman to fall back and gasp out to try and get air back into his body. After a few seconds off composer the now pissed off bodyguard growled and focused straight at Clint, he then darted at the archer and wrapped his huge hands around his throat. “You broke my fucking nose you little shit, I’m going to make you suffer for that” Raph barked angry as he increased the pressure on Clint’s neck causing the archer gasp out even more for oxygen he was being deprived off.

“Raph that’s enough now we need to stay on track I have dinner reservations at 7.” said William who was putting the gun back in its hoist. “Clean your nose and get that tie on him, you can get that fixed later”

With a growl Raph let go off Clint’s throat allowing him to cough out and gulp down oxygen he had been starved off. The henchman then pulled out a tissue from his jacket pocket, wincing as he started wiping his nose to clear of some of the blood that covered the bottom half off his face. He then proceed in tying the young blondes angles together but this time without incident. Once the task had been fulfilled Raph stood up and made his way behind and roughly gripped the archers already bond arms in an iron grip, making sure to unleash as much discomfort to the prisoner as possible.

“OK good now as I was saying I am going to ask you Scott some questions and if I not satisfied with the response Donald is going have the chance to brush up on his DIY sanding skills” said William as he strolled over and placed himself in front of Scott, he then motioned to the sander wielding bodyguard who instantly turned on the device. 

“Right my boy first question and it’s an easy one Hank Pym’s Pym Particles where are they stored because the formula my cousin created seems to have some unfortunate side effects. So collecting a sample from Pym’s own formula would make it a lot easier to correct the problems” 

“Like I’m going to tell you fuck face” Scott then spat directly at Cross which landed on his cheek.

William frowned in disgust and wiped the saliva from his face. He looked down at the wetness on the back off his hand for a second before scowling again at Scott. “ Fine……DONALD DO ONE OFF HIS LEGS FIRST 20 SECONDS!!!!!!”  
On cue and with help from his colleague the henchman rolled up Clint’s trouser legs and then quickly brought the active sander down onto the young blondes now exposed skin.

Clint howled out in pain as the rough material began to violently scrape away a good chunk off the top few layers off his skin. The burning hot pain pulsated through his limp and climbed its way upwards, wrapping his whole lower body in sheer agony. His screams also made his already busted jaw rebel against him and shoot white hot pain throughout his skull. He could hear Scott protest but the desperate pleas to get them to stop only fell on deaf ears. 

‘Please Scott don’t tell them anything’ the archer prayed to himself.

Another Chapter down

I’ve just at this moment decided to cover this event in two chapters because I want to write a bit more but can’t stay awake much longer. And me being stubborn and impatient I wanted to upload a new chapter tonight lol. So gonna compromise instead :D  
Anyway I hope it OK….Please review and is there anything you would like me to include in this story, I’m making it as I go along so not got any set paths apart for maybe an escape and at the end, so open to any suggestions :D


	8. Chapter 8

Whooop OK this is the longest chapter I have written so far and you will see why. I did my research on Crossfire into his dealings with Hawkeye and here it is. It’s not exactly the same but I have taken elements from the comic, turned them a bit so it fits in this story and also added my own take and plot points so it also ties in to some off the films mainly Ant Man.   
Wasn’t sure how to tie in Nick fury and why William want to find him, when I first wrote it but hopefully now that problem is resolved.   
A lot of talking, explanation and Clint and Scott bonding……..Hope you like it XD

Chapter 8

“That’s enough what are you trying to prove, can’t you see he can’t take anymore”screamed Scott as he thrashed about in his seat, watching the real life horror show in front of him. 

Clint screams echoed throughout the cell as by this point the sander had been moved onto right leg and brutally shaved away the flesh. Blood pooled and spattered freely from the ever-expanding wound as more and more layers were being taken away. It was inevitable that if it continued at this rate, the sandpaper would reach Clint’s muscles, tendon, ligaments and eventually his bone. Evidently if that happened it wouldn’t be surprising if Cross still motioned for his henchmen to carry on until the machine cut the limb clean off. 

“He will take whatever I decide for him to take and to answer your question, you won’t answer any off mine and coincidentally it’s also called taking revenge for his part in destroying a large part off my life” Cross shouted over the sound off the blood curdling cries and sander, all the while watching his instructions being ruthlessly played out.

“Look I don’t know about your past with Clint but seriously revenge isn’t the way to go. I came to realize that when I was locked up with my life in complete shambles, Forget the past otherwise grudges will tear you apart until there is nothing left just like it did with Darren in the end”…………….Shit shouldn’t off said that last bit. Scott winced and silently kicked himself for letting the last part off his speech slip out, that was certainly going to enrage William.

With no clear emotion on his face Cross went over to Donald and turned off the machine and turned to Scott.   
The young brunette could see that his remark had differently struck a nerve and as intimidating as Cross’s stern expression was he held his gaze not wanting to back down if it meant that it would keep the villain attentions away from Clint for a while so be it.

“Yes that last bit was a stupid thing to say to me but I’m not going to agree with the rest of your little speech you see forgiveness is a weak trait I don’t process, especially when it comes to you two and that bastard Fury” Cross calmly answered back.

Scott was a little taken back by William’s somewhat solemn response; he truly thought that his remark would result in some sort of beating down or even angry outburst but still he continued regardless off the punishment he will probably receive for his impedance. 

“Seriously man what the fuck is so bad that it come down to doing all this, I understand sort off about what I have done but Darren needed to be stopped before he hurt a lot of people, I didn’t want to kill him but I had no choice when he threatened to kill my daughter…..Probably you don’t understand but when it comes to someone you love you do all you can for them no matter what.” 

A small huff escaped Cross’s mouth as he shook his head and then looked back up at Scott “I understand that more than you think Scott”

The villain then turned round and point directly at Clint who’s head was slumped to his chest and breathing heavily through his nose “You see Clint here is personally responsible for the death of my wife”

Scott’s expression turned from angry to sheer confusion at the new piece of information he had just been told “What?”  
Finally Williams true emotions were starting to present themselves as the once solemn man was now becoming more and more angry with every work he spoke “Yes I don’t think you’ve met that side off your buddy, a cold blooded murder who once worked for an organisation who services were to lie, kill and not even dwell on what they left behind.” 

“It was not my fault I tried to save her but there was nothing I could do” Clint cut in which took both Cross and Scott attention off each other and into him.

“You keep telling yourself that Barton but the fact off the matter is you and Fury are responsible, her blood in on your hands” said Cross.

The archer looked up at Cross, sweat covered his pain filled face and mixed with the dried blood that was already present. “If anything it is on your hands, the pain and suffering you put innocent people through we couldn’t sit back and let you continue to induce suffering like that and as for Roselyn the biggest regret with her was not getting her away from you sooner” he hissed at the villain which resulted in a direct punch to the face and William grabbing a handful off his hair, so the archers face was directly pulled inches from his.

“You ever say her name again I will move the taking your organs out part as next priority, trust me” Venom clear in Cross’s threats but Clint stood his ground fueled by the increasing rage that boiled his blood and ran magma through his veins.  
“You see you can’t even say her name”

“Keep going and the same will go for Scott as well” Cross leaned in even more dangerously close.

“Monsters like you don’t know what love is, the only thing you get joy from in life is the cruel satisfaction on seeing other people suffer” Clint spat back, not backing down.

Cross again hit Clint across the face, let go of his hair and backed away “The only satisfaction out of all off this is the souvenir I got from Fury the last time” 

The archer spat out the glob off blood that before looking at Cross who was now smiling. “ Is that the time, oh well this conclude today’s session like I said earlier I have reservations, Raph has other commitments and unfortunately Donald will be spending quite a few hours tonight in A&E getting his nose fixed. So not sure he is going to be in the best off moods tomorrow morning when we return”

At this point William and his henchman began their way to the door “See you kids in the morning, don’t stay up to late” Cross sniggered as the trio finally exited the cell leaving both Avengers alone.

For the first few minutes both men sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other.

“Are you OK” Scott was the first to speak.

“Yeah why” Clint quickly shot back, a bit too much aggression in his tone. 

Lang understood it wasn’t intentional anger aimed at him directly, William had truly got under the archers skin and he could see the anxiety and stress clearly through Clint’s tensed body and strained voice. Taking a deep breath Scott continued knowing that Barton needed to open up to him “Well this whole situation seems to becoming more and more personal, I know why Cross holds a personal agenda against me but yours seem to run a little deeper………was he telling the truth when he said them things”

The archer sighed.

“Let’s just say like you but on a darker level I have done things in my past I regret” 

“Understandable coz you worked as a spy but he implied you had something do with his wife being dead” Scott asked a bit concerned that sentence might have just been a step to far but he needed to be persistent.

“Look Scott I don’t want to talk about it, they are wounds I don’t really want reopen” Clint replied in a sorrow tone.  
“Well from where I’m standing……Unfortunately not literally “Clint couldn’t help but smirk at Scott’s remark.

“It will all come round eventually if not by you, by our villainess host, honestly I would rather hear it from you and know what his grudge against you is, you know what his is with me but I need to know what his game is so I have a better understanding on what his mind set is” The young brunette continued.

Clint finally looked up at Scott and gave out another small grin “Must say Lang that is a speech I would mainly associate with Cap”

“I have my moments but seriously as a team mate and as a friend it’s best I know what is going on so I can help in whatever way I can”

Clint looked at the floor and taking a deep breath he shook his head in agreement. The archer had come to respect the pint size hero more so than a lot off their other team mates. In that small amount of time they knew each other Clint knew that Scott was one off the least judgmental individuals he had ever met, a feeling that worked both ways. Both their pasts have been shady and both have spent time on the wrong side off the law but they both seemed to have been cut from the same cloth in that they shared common ground. Yeah he had Natasha who herself started her career as a criminal but years of being partners was the only reason their trust and bond grew. Scott was different though, like himself an ex con who broke the law, paid the price and is now just trying to do the right thing always making his family and daughter are his number one priority. Underneath the Ant Man suit was a normal family guy with no super powers, just a high skill set like himself. Scott Lang was humanly grounded, thrust into a team of gods and super powerful individuals.

“OK it started 5 years ago when I was still a member of SHIELD, Nick Fury got word that William Cross who at the time owned a company called Cross Technological Enterprises” Clint explained.

“I heard off that company didn’t they specialist in Ultrasonic technology and had connections with Pym Tech” Scott responded  
“Yes William actually got his funding when Darren was the CEO, you see to begin with William Cross worked for the CIA but was ironically kicked out when the organisation found him a bit too mentally unstable”

“WOW I guess mentally unstable runs in the Cross family” Scott softly chucked which in turn made Clint do the same.  
“Yes but unlike Darren who pretty much got a good opportune moment and already good set foundation to take over and run a Tech company. William didn’t have the resources or money so turned to his cousin for help” the archer continued.

Scott shook his head at what he just heard “I bet any money Hank had no clue a lot off his cash was being pumped into another mad man run company” the thought off Hank being ripped off and not knowing didn’t sit to well with him.

“Probably not….Anyway I was assigned to investigate William having heard that he was using his Ultrasonic Technology to brainwash people” Clint replied.

“Why would he do that” The brunette inquired and looked on at Clint in shock.

“Eventually he wanted to start building his own personal army but in the beginning was using innocent people as test subjects to test his mind control.”

“I guess Darren knew what his cousin was doing” his tone more flat this time knowing he shouldn’t be that surprised with what these guys are capable off.

“Yes he did it, was sort off a partnership between the two. Imagine having an army off mind controlled miniature soldiers that you could never see coming and being controlled by madmen” Clint replied.

“Scary thought so what did you do” Scott immediately asked.

“I was assigned to go in and do what I do best sabotage the whole operation” Clint couldn’t help but smirk at his cockiness.  
“Yeah we all know how good you are at breaking things” Scott joked back “But where does Cross’s wife come into all of this” at this point his smile dropped and his tone more curious to what Clint was going to say next.

“Originally I went in posing as a machine technician to collect Intel on William operation, and while undercover I met a woman called Rozalyn Backus who turned out to be Cross’s wife.” Clint paused at the end of his sentence but taking a deep breath he continued.

“It started off as just harmless banter but then she started to become more and flintier towards me”

“Oh god you didn’t bang her did you” Scott blurted out much to the surprise off Clint.

“What……no I ever slept with her Scott I’m faintly married. I told her I was gay instead” Clint answered back.

“How did that go down I bet she was a bit gutted” Scott laughed.

“Yeah a bit but in the it worked in my favour coz she seemed to open up about things much more easier”  
“Basically you were her gay best friend” the brunette quickly shot back which made both men laugh.

“I suppose you could put it like that, it had its good moments especially when she started wanting me to hang around with her and I never thought I would enjoy clothes shopping.” Clint added.

“Hey I thought you said you were faithfully married” 

“I can look but not touch there’s a difference” the archer gave a childlike wink at Scott.

Evidently at that moment the Barton’s grin turned more serious expression, “It took a while but eventually she was able able to give me Intel on William and what I needed to know and so that night I decided to strike and put a stop to his whole operation. Unfortunately I wasn’t the only one who did their homework and wasn’t counting on an unexpected arrival and was caught.”  
“Oh shit” Scott replied.

 

“William who finally found out who I was decided I would be a great test subject to be the first skill trained zombie for his army but unknown to him and me at that point Rozalyn had been picked up by Fury and SHIELD and was being harshly interrogated.” Clint again paused thinking about how to put the rest of the story into words.

“It was discovered that Rozalyn was one off the first that Cross had tried his Ultrasonic Brainwash Technology on.”  
“What kind of person would do that to their own wife” Scott’s words came out as a mix of anger and confusion.  
“A pretty sick one but strangely still he made the negotiations to Nick to do a trade Me for Rozalyn and Fury was the one who had to do the exchange” Clint responded.

“So then what happened?”

“As you can imagine William wasn’t the happiest person in the world and took his frustration out on me and as Rozalyn she wasn’t fairing much better”

“SHIELD tortured her” Scott quizzed.

“No it seemed that Cross’s ultrasonic waves, like Darren’s shrinking particle’s it doesn’t have such a good effect on the brain. It seems that like his cousin’s formula the brains chemistry is altered but to an extent the subject starts having seizures, hallucinations and eventually descend into madness” It was obvious that Clint becoming stressed talking about this past event.

“That’s horrible”

“She couldn’t cope anymore and in the end committed suicide while being under the care off SHIELD” Clint voice slightly broke on the last few words he spoke, the heartache was beginning to show and Scott could tell the archer was trying his hardest to keep his emotions in check. The brunette looked on as his fellow Avenger continued.   
“Ironically I do blame myself for what she went though, I found that having spent so much time with her she was a kind, descent person who just wanted someone to care about her, just wanting a friend who would be there for her and in the end I let her down.” Clint signed and shook his head.

“I was too focused on my mission to see the warning signs to what she was going through and didn’t act quick enough to save her. If I only saw the warning signs sooner she may off stood a chance. As an agent who signed up to save I failed to save an innocent life but as her friend I wasn’t there when she needed me”

“It’s not your fault Clint It’s that bastard out there that killed her” Scott quickly resorted.

“Maybe but for all these years I have played it over and over in my head and have thought off so many ways I could done things differently and succeeded.” Clint softly replied.

“You can’t change the past Clint and blaming yourself isn’t gonna change that either, you can’t save everyone.” Compassion and sympathy ran deep in Scott’s every word.

“True but I will always try” Clint answered, a bit off humor dipped in his voice.  
“I bet you will”

After a moment Scott spoke again “How did you escape?”

“On the exchange day Fury turned up as requested by Cross and that’s when he found out about Rozalyn, a firefight broke out and William and Fury went at it with everything they had. By that time I was able to break my left thumb and get out of my hand cuffs and join in as much as I could.” answered Clint. The last part making Scott scrunch his face in disgust.

“I took on Trickshot and was able to take him down for a while; meanwhile William somehow was able to get the upper hand on Fury and got a good swipe on his eye while I got a bullet in my hip by shielding an idiot who just keeps getting in my way. Irritation clears in Clint’s voice.

“Cross was then able to make his escape but not before locking us in the factory warehouse and setting explosives to go off”  
“Oh my god, how did you get out?” at this point Scott was as on the edge off his seat as he could get, like a small boy being told an exciting adventure story.

“It’s called ironic timing and a Natasha being a better bulldozer than the Hulk, she managed to hot wire a truck break the door down and get us out before it went off” Clint chucked.

“WOW that woman never ceases to amaze me, sexy, smart and just emerges when needed. What’s not to love?” said Scott with a childish grin on his face.

“Her temper and the fact she could remove any appendage with her bare hands if you piss her off”  
“Yeah there is that” Scott shook his head in agreement.

“So you said that this Nick Fury guy had his eye swiped at and William said he got a souvenir last time they met and does that also mean William nicked his eye or something coz that is gross” the brunette also curiously inquired.

“Probably Fury’s eye didn’t come back with him so yeah he probably pocketed it” answered the archer.

“I definitely don’t know whether to be more grossed out or concerned that you don’t seem to phased about that” said Scott  
Trust me you come across stranger things like in my line off work”

“Fantastic to know the sort off people I hang with” the brunette shook his head.

“Likewise Scott…….And Thankyou”

Scott looked directly at Clint with a soft look on his face “What for?”

“For listening you’re a good friend Scott, strangely I find it hard to open up to people but you I find it quite easy to talk to you” Clint also wore a soft expression and smile on his face.

“Really I would off never guess that……..But no seriously dude it’s my pleasure, what are friends for.I’m here to listen and not just because we are tired up and being held captive by a nutcase” Scott laughed which also made the young blonde return.

“I do have one final question though” Scott inquired.

“Fire away”

“Who is that Trickshot you mentioned, anyone I have had the pleasure off meeting yet” asked Scott.

“No not this one Scott, Trickshot well you see……He’s my big brother Barney.

There you go so hope it was OK :D  
I just wanted to start adding explanations and make this story as complex as possible so it can actually go in some sort off direction. I have loads off idea’s it’s just trying to figure out how to put them in. Same with characters and beginning to bring them in.   
I love Trickshot and can’t wait to add him in, I have a really good idea how he will fit in and also another character which has been requested will be playing a big part too.  
Until next time   
Please Review………………XD

 

“


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here we go another Chapter down, found this one quite hard to do and you will probably be able to tell lol.  
Anyway hope it’s not too bad.

Just like Steve said it wasn’t long before his team mate Falcon had arrived at the farm house, a small knock at the door accompanied by the follow up call to say that Laura and the kids escort had arrived and within minute they were all on the Quinjet heading towards safety of the Avengers facility. 

The journey was a quiet one with only the sound off Cooper’s music coming through his headphones and every so often Lila and Cassie whispering to each other for reassurance. Laura sat in one off the unoccupied seat watching the kids while she held the sleeping Nathaniel in arms. 

It was then that Sam walked over and sat down in the other empty seat next to her.  
“We will be arriving at the facility in about 5 minutes” said Sam.

“OK” Laura responded in a soft whisper, it was obvious to the Avenger she was trying to keep her emotions under control and stay strong.

“It will all be OK we will find him” Sam said in a solemn tone.

Laura slowly turned her head to face him. “That’s not the first time I have heard that you know”  
Sam sighed but never took his gaze away from Laura “And we mean it, he is one of us and we never leave a team mate behind. Steve has informed the rest of the team and is also bringing in Hank Pym, Hope Van Dyne and Tony so we have no end of resources and help”.

Laura looked at Sam curiously at the last end of his speech “Tony Stark I thought after the whole Sokovia accords mess that there was a big rift between you guys, why would he help”  
Sam smiled “Clint told you about that eh”

“Well when you tell your husband to go and do the right thing by helping his team and then he disappears for over a month, you tend to ask what the fuck happened when he come back through the front door” she responded in a jokey yet sarcastic tone.  
The Avenger shook his head and couldn’t help but chuckle “I don’t know how much you actually know but I will fill you in with the rest, there is a mutual agreement between Steve, Tony , US government and UN. After it was made clear and proven the Winter Soldier was brainwashed by Hydra and not responsible for blowing up the UN, most off the charges were dropped but not all. He still has to remain in Wakanda until a cure has been found to override the trigger words in his head. For now and by the agreement of the president and UN, Steve’s team are allowed to operate inside the US boarders but we are forbidden to go anywhere else in the world, instead Tony’s team are allowed to go if granted permission”

Laura looked at Sam in confusions “ How does that work I mean aren’t the Avengers one unit I would off thought you would all be able to go if permission was granted”

“No that’s the best Tony could do, but also me, Steve, Clint, Scott and Wanda never signed the accords” he responded.  
“How and why would Tony do that?” Laura questioned

“Tony has a gift for persuasion and he did save the presidents life once…….But what you have to remember about Tony is yeah he is self-obsessed and cocky as hell but underneath that exterior is a good guy who does care about people” Sam sighed  
“When we were imprisoned on the Raft and Tony came to see us I saw a different version who was putting his pride aside and admitting the mistake he had made. Yeah he has made a lot of them but Tony intentions are always good and he did finally realize that the Avengers set up as it is now is better than a divided broken one”

Laura shook her head in agreement and smiled “I think I know what you mean, so you have all moved back into together I take it”

Sam laughed “Not quite Steve and Tony are on speaking term not quite house mate yet, there are still issues that are going to take a long time recover from. Tony has moved back to the Avengers Tower along with Rhodey and Vision, they seem to like living in the city better while the rest of us have moved back into the facility. The only one who has stayed is Natasha”  
Laura again shook her head in agreement. Suddenly both she and Sam’s attention were brought to the pilot.  
“Sir we have arrived at the facility, radioing Captain Roger’s to inform him off our arrival”

“OK” Sam said, he then turned and looked at Laura “You wanna grab the kids will I start getting the luggage together”  
The young woman cleared her throat “Yes” she then got up from her seat and made her way to the kids to get them ready.

On the ground Steve and Natasha looked on as the Quinjet began making it’s decent and landing on the tarmac. Making their way to cargo doors they watched as they opened. Laura and the kids slowly walked down the ramp escorted by Sam who led the way towards the pair off Avengers.

Without even a word Natasha immediately came forward and pulled Laura into a tight embrace and a few seconds later let go and hugged each off the children.

“You OK “Steve spoke first putting a reassuring hand on Laura’s shoulder.

“Yeah” The young woman wiped her eyes.

Steve gave a small smile and squeezed her shoulder “OK…….Well we are gonna keep you hear until this situation is resolved. In the meantime why don’t you come inside, get you all something to eat and get you comfortable. Everyone else is inside we are just waiting for Tony, who should be here shortly”

“And then are you gonna find our Daddy’s?”

Everyone looked down at the little girl Cassie who was looking up at Steve with her big brown eyes.

Rogers bent down so he was with eye level with the little girl and smiled “Yes sweetheart we are gonna find your Daddy’s and bring them home to you” the super soldier turn and looked at Clint’s two children as he said the final part off his speech.  
Cassie immediately jumped at Steve and gave him a huge hug which encouraged the two Barton children to follow and join in the hug as well. Steve who was a little taken back eventually returned the embrace that he was receiving.

Natasha, Sam and Laura who at this point began to release tears all smiled down at the touching sight. 

Pulling away slightly Steve then looked at the trio of kids “Now who would like to come and meet the rest of the Avengers. Wanda’s inside and she has been really excited to meet you all, what do you think? and Cassie Hope and Hank are here too”  
Cooper, Lila and Cassie all shook their heads in excitement and while Steve was rising to his feet both little girls grabbed his hand while Cooper went to his mum and latched onto her own. The group then made their way towards the complex.

“Never knew how good you were with kids Rogers” Natasha joked as she walked beside him while extending her own arm around Laura’s shoulder.

“Well Romanov you didn’t know how good off a Halo player I was until I beat your high score” Steve chucked back.  
Natasha smirked “ Well I was gonna say it’s because you spent quite a few years being the same height as a ten year old so you have common ground”

This response earned a laugh from the whole group as finally the doors off the facility opened allowing them to continue on inside.

There we are hope you liked it, and just hoping I am getting everyone’s character right so far lol.  
Please Review………….XD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Well impressed with myself I got another chapter finished   
Just hope it’s OK :D

 

Loud clanging erupted throughout the room, which brought Clint and Scott out of their thoughts and the door off their prison evidently swung open. Both Avengers squinted as the bright light that engulfed the figure which shadowed his identity until he stepped from the doorway way into the room.

The henchman Donald strolled over and placed himself in front of both captives, he then began to menacingly stare down at both men. They could see clearly the white nose splint that was in the middle off his face.

“What do you want?” Clint spat which earned a scowl from Donald.

“I thought I would return and repay the favor of you breaking my nose and having to spend god knows how many fucking hours waiting to have it painfully put back in place” he growled.

“You might want to get your money back coz your even uglier than before” Scott shot back, the remark made Donald’s attention now fall on him. The henchman then went over and swiftly punched Scott in the jaw making the young brunette’s head roll back and groan in pain.

“Hey you fucking touch him again and I will happily rip that tumor you call a nose fucking clean off completely” Clint shouted. Twisting round and this time towards Clint, the archer himself earned a quick punch to his already broken jaw.

“Don’t worry Barton I’m not gonna touch him, that’s down to Cross I’m here to get you back” Donald smirked down at the now dazed Clint.

“I take it Cross doesn’t know you are here then?” Scott who had recovered inquired.

“Nope and it’s gonna stay that way, you see I can unleash pain on someone without leaving any marks so now it’s my turn to have a little fun” the bodyguard chucked.

`Not if someone hears us then your game will be over before it even begins” Scott shot back.

Turning round to look at Scott, the henchman reached into his pocket and pulled out a white piece of fabric. He then began his way over to Scott. “That’s why I need you to shut up” he then tied the material around the back off Scott head much to the brunette’s dismay. He shook his head around to shake off the gag but to no avail; it was tied securely around his face. 

‘Seriously you have got to learn to think before you talk, why haven’t I learnt to do that already?” Scott frustratingly pondered to himself.

Scott glared up at the henchman and grunted annoyance and was met by a menacing smirk. Donald then turned round and looked at Clint “And you”

Again the bodyguard pulled out another gag and this time tied it around Clint’s face “I always come prepared and now I can begin”

For a final time Donald extracted another item from his pocket, this time a small bottle containing a red substance. He then held it up for the archer to see. “This hear it’s chili spice, now you may laugh but have you ever thought off how painful it will be to snort it coz I surely have” by now a huge grin plastered his face.

“Let’s all find out together” Opening the lid Donald then grabbed a handful of Clint’s hair forcing his head back. The henchman then shoved the now open jar onto the archers nose making sure it was completely submerged in the substance. 

Despite trying not to inhale the spice it was only a matter of time before the substance made its own way into the chamber off his nose and crawled down his throat. The white hot burning sensation immediately erupted making Clint scream out but be muffled by the white material that covered his mouth. The archer tried to breathe in oxygen but only managed to sniff down more powder causing him to choke. The lack of air and the chili spice made Clint lung erupt in overwhelming agony and the feeling as if his lungs were being melted away made the archer scream out even louder.

Suddenly the jar was wrenched from his face along with the gag allowing Clint to finally breathe oxygen through him mouth. Despite this small revelation the chili still painfully burned the archer from the inside out. Making him wince with every breath he took.

Clint clenched his teeth and shook his head to try and shake off the effects off the chili but to no avail, the pain only got worse making him groan and pant in sheer agony.

“Funny what kind of things you can Google these days” Donald laughed as he watched the young blonde shake around in horrific pain. 

Scott who was watching the scene screamed thought his gag but his cries went unnoticed, mainly due to the fact his cries were being drowned out by the laughter that echoed throughout the room.

“Round two I think” smiled Donald as he again tied the white fabric once again around Clint’s head who gasped and rocked back and forth as the gag was placed on his face. The henchman waited for a minute looking proud of his handy work before he grabbed the archer’s hair and shoving the content off the jar back in Clint’s face. Once again the young blonde coughed out in agony as the torture began all over again. 

The second wave off torment this time made Clint’s screams come out in a more higher pitch squeal which even though was being muffled by the material, still shot straight through the other occupants bodies in the room. It struck Scott harder whose body immediately tensed and shivered due to the noise and the fact he was witnessing what seemed to be the worsted form off cruelty he had ever seen.

‘How something so small and insignificant be causing so much pain” Scott anxiously thought to himself. He could feel his stomach churn and he was stuck by an even higher set off squeals.

After what seemed like an eternity the bottle was once again lifted away from Clint’s nose but he continued to scream and thrash about in his chains. Water steamed from his burning bloodshot eyes and freely flowed down his pain ridden red face. The material was removed allowing the archer to gulp down air but just like before caused even more pain to engulf him.  
“This is going to be a thrilling night” Donald spat out in chilling excitement.

The torture continued for over an hour without breaks. Clint by now was completely exhausted and unable to continue screaming; instead his head hung limp to his chest and seemed to be unconscious. Scott was also physically and emotionally drained due to the fact he spent most of the situation screaming uncontrollably and thrashing about in his bounds.

Donald in the meantime had not moved and was still looming over Clint, a big toothy grin on his face, but unfortunately for the archer the villain had gotten bored off this torture method and had another forming in his head.

“That was exhilarating don’t you think but it’s not as much fun when the thing you are playing with doesn’t seem to be responding as much” the henchman then grabbed the archers face up by his battered jaw but Clint’s was unresponsive to this action.

“But I think we should move onto something else, I have all night” with that Donald let go off his face and processed in untying Clint’s chained up torso. Immediately when the archer was freed he slumped to the floor much to the amusement of Donald who kicked the unconscious blonde in the back. But still there was no response.

“God he is such a beautiful thing, you both are” the henchman smirked and looked over at Scott who in return scowled at his captor. “Take it as a compliment gorgeous but I have to say it’s a shame really, having to break creatures as perfect as you are”   
With that Donald bent down and roughly turned Clint onto his front and placed his knee on the archer’s stomach. He then turned his head towards Scott and smiled “Don’t worry beautiful your next”

Scott went wide eyed and immediately began screaming and thrashing wildly in his chains, realizing what Donald’s monstrous intentions was.

‘GOT YOU, YOU BASTARD!’

With a swift and unexpected motion Clint lunged forward and head butted Donald straight in his already injured nose causing the henchman to cry out in pain and also from the unseen action from the archer. But Donald didn’t have time to recover as the young blonde again punched out and delivered numerous blows to his face and throat, making it impossible for the villain to shout out . The dazed bodyguard then hit the ground with a thumb which gave Clint the perfect opportunity to end it. The archer quickly grabbed Donald’s head in a neck lock and with the flick off his arm a loud crack echoed throughout the cell and the villain fell to the concrete floor dead. 

Clint breathed heavily and looked at the corpse for a few seconds before turning and focusing all his attention on Scott whose eyes were wide with shock as he tried to process what just happened.

“You didn’t see that coming” Clint smiled and began to untie his ankles.

Seconds later Clint was by Scott’s side and untied him as well. Once his hands were released Scott took the gag off and flexed his jaw in relief.

“You OK?” Clint questioned.

“Yeah I’m fine I’m more worried about, you are you OK man?” Scott looked directly at Clint with a concerned expression.

“Yeah I’m fine but I’ll be even better when we get out of this shithole” Clint responded and then helped a shaky Scott to his feet.

Lang could not help but lean on Clint as his battered body seem to not want to hold all his body weight in that moment. The archer complied and in a strong grip held his team mate under his arms until the young man’s strength came back to him. Scott turned his gaze towards the door off the cell and then looked at Clint as he was finally able to stand unaided.

“So what’s the plan now?” Scott asked.

Thoughtfully Clint also looked at the door and then back at Scott.

“The plan is escape this hell hole and kill anyone who tries to stop us coz quite frankly the hospitality here stinks”

 

 

Our guys escape has begun but it’s far from the end.  
Have to say I never when I first wrote about Donald that he would turn out to be sick minded enough to try and assault Clint and then move onto Scott after. I have read some fanfic where that has fully happened until the end and at time found it hard to read. But not sure what you guys think. Should I leave at that or put a full outcome in a later chapter to make it more devastating?  
Love to hear what you think and please review :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guy how have you been :D

I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story it’s just sometimes life gets in the way lol. I have also had really bad writers block which might be a bit obvious in this chapter but I am hoping it’s just a phase and will pass.  
But I am more motivated now which may be down to actually meeting Jeremy Renner a couple of days ago and OMFG I am still buzzing from the experience. He is such an amazing and lovely guy and I do hope that he will visit the UK again.  
Anyway here we go I hope it was worth the wait :D

 

Chapter 11

 

Getting out was never going to be easy but by some minor miracle the duo had manages to escape their prison. After the first of many kills on Clint’s behalf, he instructed Scott to check for anything of use on the dead bodyguards while the he scanned outside their cell to scope their situation and form some sort of escape plan.

At first Scott was hesitant but did what he was told. He bent down next to the corpses trying to avoid eye contact with his pale and shocked expression implanted on his face. But after a thorough search in every pocket and the hoist that was attacked to his belt the young brunette came up with a decent amount off items.

“Anything good” Clint asked as he walked back to Scott

“Yeah and quite a scary amount for one guy to be carrying around” he gestured to the items that he had placed on the floor next to him. “We have two pistols, a handgun, a carving knife and also a pocket knife”

In that case I’ll take the handgun and the knives, you good with the pistols?”

“I have never fired a gun before but OK” Scott said nervously.

“I’m sure you will be OK, I think it’s best if you keep your distance from these guys if shit hits the fan”

Weaponed up the pair of Avengers made their way over to the door, with Clint taking the lead. He gestured to Scott to stay behind him while he once again peered his head outside, seconds later he scooted back into the room and looked Scott square in the eyes.

“OK here’s the plan, stay behind me, stay low and fast. I need you to stay on my ass at all time and only engaged if absolutely necessary, understand”

Scott shook his head in agreement.

“Good now let’s go”

Bolting out the door both men briskly made their way down the corridor pressing their backs to the wall as they went. Clint kept his eyes scanning in front while Scott’s focus was mainly trained on the archer but also to their rear, making sure no enemy decided to do a sneak attack from behind.

Coming up to a junction Barton stopped and peered around the corner to see if the coast was clear, unfortunately that wasn’t the case. Two heavily armed guards were making their way up the corridor straight towards the pair. 

Clint quickly motioned for Scott to step back and stay quiet, taking a deep breath and steadying the gun in his hand the archer readied himself. Using his years of SHIELD training he listened out for the approaching footsteps and began timing in his head the right moment to strike. It wasn’t long before the guards reached the spot where the two Avengers were hiding but before they had time to realize it was too late, two clear pops to the head and the bodies immediately hit the floor with a thud.

Looking down at the two dead men a new plan formed in Clint’s head. The chance of him and Scott getting out of here without getting either recaptured or worse killed were extremely higher than walking out this place alive. But in situations like these you usually have to improvise.

“Scott help me with these” Clint tucked his gun into his belt, bent down and wrapped his arms under one of the dead guards armpits.

“What the fuck are you doing man” Scott questioned as he watched his team mate begin to drag the corpse back the way they came.

“Don’t ask questions just grab the other guy and hurry up before someone else shows up” Clint shot back and continued to drag the body back to the cell.

Scott rolled his eyes in frustration but did what he was instructed to do. Soon enough he was back inside the cell and annoyingly back where they started. As soon as the young brunette was completely inside along with his lifeless baggage Clint pushed the door ajar and walked back to where he had placed his body.

“Clint I know you are the Superhero American version of James Bond but we were closer to the exit going that way” Scott pointed to the entrance off the room.

“I know that but me being straight with you buddy the chances of us escaping were next to zero, so instead I am improvising so we may have more off a chance” The archer then processed to unzip the guard’s jacket and begin undressing the corpse.

Scott stared at Clint in shock “You are swapping clothes with a dead guy”

“Yep and that is exactly what you are going to do as well” Clint replied as he pulled his own t shirt over his head and began to replace it with the dead guards.

“Fantastic” Scott murmured under his breath but just like Clint began undressing himself and the corpse.

Swapping clothes did have its advantages, at least now their wet blood soaked garments weren’t sticking to them any longer and the fact that they were now wearing cleaner t shirts, jeans as well as hoodies and jackets meant both men could finally warm up. Unfortunately for Scott he found one slight problem with the new wardrobe in which the new trousers were about three sizes too big to fit his smaller hips.

Placing even more weapons they acquired into their pockets and pulling the hoods over their heads the pair again processed out of the cell and down the corridor, this time however they may have more off a chance off blending in.

After navigating down several corridors they suddenly came to a stop when they heard an alarm being sounded.

“Shit…..ummmmm this way” Clint instructed to his team mate. They ran down several more corridors until suddenly they went crashing into a group off five guards. Instinct immediately kicked in and Clint straight away began his onslaught of attacks on the group.

The archer quickly shot two dead in seconds and continued to wrestle with the remaining, snapping once neck in the process. Scott meanwhile jumped in and began to attack one off the guards while Clint took care of the other. Lang used his own martial arts training and skills to get the upper hand.

Dodging an onslaught of punches he quickly delivered his own punch knocking his own opponent back and giving him his chance to kick him square in the head knocking him out cold. Meanwhile Clint had stabbed the remaining guard straight through his throat using the pocket knife; he then looked up when he heard shouting and commotion coming from down the hall. The archer quickly turned to look at Scott and then to the unconscious man laying at his feet. Instantly Clint jogged over to the passed out man and processed to wake him up.

‘Let’s just hope these guys give a shit about their comrades otherwise we are fucked’ Clint thought to himself.

With that he gave the assailant a hard kick to the stomach which resulted in him waking and double over in pain. 

“Get the hell up” Clint instructed with his gun trained on the individual. The man looked up at the archer and complied. Once on his feet Clint grabbed a hold off the man collar and spun him in front of him, pressing the barrel to his temple.

“Scott stay behind me and cover the rear”

As if on queue another group of five ran down the corridor straight towards them but stopped dead when they saw the situation.  
“Step out of line and I will blow his fucking head off got it” Clint bellowed at the men in front of him who all had their own weapons trained on him.

“Hold your fire” instructed one of the guards.

“Good…..Now tell me where the exit is and me and my team mate will just be on our way” The blonde Avenger was at first met by only silence which prompted him to press the gun harder into his captives head “Tell me I have already spent some time putting holes in some of your other friends do you really think I wouldn’t hesitate doing the same to him”

“Give it up Barton, you and Lang won’t get out of here and I don’t think you would kill your only bargaining chip” the leader off the group said.

At that response the archer smirked and in split second fired the gun straight through his hostages left kneecap and then pointed it back at his head. The guard wailed in pain and nearly collapsed had it not been for Clint’s strong grip. 

“Didn’t say where I would be making hole”

The leader grunted “Down this hall do a left and then a right; you will then see the main door that leads out”

“Good thanks for your help gentleman….now empty the mags off your guns, kick them always and hit the floor otherwise say bye bye to whoever the fuck this is “

They didn’t hesitate to the archers instructions and seconds later were all on their stomachs. Clint and Scott then processed forward. 

“Scott keep your gun trained on them”

“Got it” Scott responded and did what he was told while they made their way past the individuals on the floor.

Once passed and around the corning the men broke out into a jog which was bad news for Clint’s hostage who struggled to keep up with their pace due to his injury.

“Your colleague better not off been lying to me about the exit” Barton threatened to the man he was pretty much dragging with him.

“No he was telling the truth” the man winced in response.

As by luck the bad guys were being truthful as they came to the entrance to their prison. The moonlight raise hit the group as they emerged through the door, looking around Clint scanned their surroundings before continuing.

“Come on this way” he said to Scott who had his back to the archer to make sure no one was following. He then turned and ran along with his team mate into the thick foliage of the nearby forest.

After about 10 minutes of running both men could feel the adrenaline that coursed through their veins for the last hour or so begin to desolate and the pain off their injuries creep back to them. 

“Clint I need to stop a minute” Scott’s exhausted voice rang through the archer’s ears. They couldn’t afford to waste time getting away not with an army probably right behind them but Clint knew that they were both hurt and wouldn’t get very far if either one off them collapsed so a two minute rest was definitely needed.

“No problem Scott let’s take two”

With that Scott clumsily fell to his knees and scooted back till his back was resting against a tree. He could see Clint across from him sitting his hostage down with his gun still trained on him and sat a few paces to his right.

“What we gonna do about him” Scott inquired.

“I’m not sure sorta making this up as I go but I am sure his usefulness ain’t run out yet” Clint smirked which earned him a scowl from the guard.

There was a moment of silence before Clint spoke up again. “How you holding up?”

“OK considering got a splitting headache and my chest feels like a swarm of bees have taken up residence but apart from that I’m good….what about you man I think you have been through more trauma than me”

Clint took a deep breath “Well I feel I have hornets in my chest, worst carpet burns ever but the only thing I might need your help with is resetting my jaw”

Scott looked at his friend with a bit off concern “Me reset your jaw I don’t think that a good idea. What if I make it worse?”  
The archer gave the young brunette a quick smile “No worries I trust you Scotty and I will tell you how to do it”

Scott pondered for a moment but then returned the smile “OK Legolas I will try but please don’t jam a bullet in my butt if I fuck up your face”

Clint laughed “Deal Tick Tack but first give me your shoelaces so I can tie our friends hands together, don’t want him doing something he will regret”

With a smirk Scott undid the shoelaces and handed them to Clint “Don’t understand why it’s my laces and not yours. I already have the problem of having to pull up these oversized trousers”

“Coz I asked you first” Clint chucked and made his way over to the hostage. “Keep your gun on him….Hands”  
The guard outstretched his hands so that Clint could secure the ties. Once he was done and in one quick motion the archer punched the man straight in the jaw knocking him unconscious.

“Better safe than sorry” Clint then made his way towards Scott and sat in front of him “Right what you need to do is insert both your thumbs into my mouth and place them on my lower molars, you then slowly press down till you hear a pop or more likely an oww” Clint instructed the young brunette whose only reply was a nervous nod.

Placing his thumbs into the back off his friend’s mouth in winced as he gently put pressure on his back teeth.   
But unknown to the pair their hostage was beginning to stir and quickly his senses were returning. He spotted the pair in front of him and realized that they had not clocked him waking up. Slowly and as quietly as he could to not draw attention he began to dig into his inside pockets with his bound hands.

Back with Clint and Scott Clint had his eyes scrunched shut and was making painful moans as Scott pressed more and more on his bottom jaw.

“Look man it’s not working I think I should stop now”

“Nuuuuunooonuuu kep goin” Clint strained out.

With a grunt Lang continued increasing the pressure until finally he heard the welcome pop as Clint’s jaw was finally back in its socket.

In pain but coupled by sheer relief Clint grabbed both sides off his head and buried his face between his knees to help cradle his now imploding head.

Breathing heavily Scott let out a few laughs before patting his team mate on the back “Ha Ha that would off been a lot easier if you didn’t have such a hard head”

“Fuck you Lang” Clint muffled in response which earned another smirk from Scott.

“Love you to buddy”

Suddenly Lang’s attention was brought up to the sound off a click. He looked over at the now awake guard who held the gun in his hands. Scott’s eyes went wide and locked with the hostage. But within seconds the brunette had his own gun in hand and without hesitation fired.

Clint survival instanced immediately kicked in and grabbed his own weapon; he turned and pointed it at the guard who to his surprise was completely sprawled out dead with a bullet wound to the chest.

Blinking a few times Clint then turned his head towards the now shocked and shaken Scott. His mouth was agape with a look off pure horror on his face.

“I….I what the fuck” were the only words Scott could muster.

“Hey Hey look at me bud” Clint put a reassuring hand on his friends shoulder “Hey you just saved my life man” he gave the young brunette a reassuring smile.

When it was obvious that Scott wasn’t focusing on him he grabbed the sides off his face with both hands so their eyes were locked “Listen you did the right thing, we would both be dead if you didn’t get him first”

Sighing Scott finally shook his head in agreement “I’ll be OK just never shot someone before”

The archer nodded “I will admit the first time is never easy but I will also admit that was a dam good shot” 

Scott chuckled “You always have a way to make me feel better”

 

There you go another chapter down. Hope you liked it. Please leave review so I know if anyone is still out there lol   
Till next time :D


End file.
